


what must i do, to tame you?

by mswyrr



Category: Flower Boy Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends again before they were lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what must i do, to tame you?

They start dating, of course. But that wasn’t the most important thing. The most important thing was when they started to trust again. They had let each other see parts of themselves nobody else knew. And then they took it back. Everything broke down. The happiest moment for Dok Mi was when they came back together, relearning trust. They were friends again before they were lovers and that was as it should be.

They were both workaholics, so organizing time to spend together when there wasn’t a project to work on was hard. But they watched movies and he introduced her to video games. Sometimes he actually got her out of the house, but he didn’t try to drag her around as much as she worried he might.

She’d never been into video games, but she really loved his. They were his way of communicating with the world and she enjoyed listening to him speak through them. She introduced him to her way of communicating too.

“I wasn’t really alone all those years,” she said once, sitting on her (new) two person couch (it was called a “loveseat” in English). She bought it with some of the royalties from her 2% of Enrique’s book. She bought it so she could sit together with him.

“You did?” Enrique asked, looking over at her. The credits of the movie they’d been watching were playing on her TV and he had a handful of candied popcorn half-way to his mouth.

Dok Mi smiled, nodded in the direction of her bookcases. “I made friends with people like me, through their books.” She glanced at him and smiled. “I wasn’t until I read your book that I really wanted you to be my friend.”

He smiled so wide and so happily it made her feel warm right down to her toes. “Ajumma!!” he enthused, poking her shoulder gently. “You’re so sly. I had no idea! And you did all those mean edits to it too!”

“I was harsh on it because I liked it so much,” she said.

He blinked at her. “You were pretty harsh on me too,” he said, giving her a grin. “For the same reason maybe? You saw a personality in need of an editor…”

Dok Mi laughed. “I made a few red marks—”

A serious look passed over his face, and she could see the truth of her words there.

“But you did all the rewrites yourself,” she said kindly. She pointed at his book on her shelf. “Have I told you how happy I am with how it came out?”

She met his eyes and loved that she could know for certain he got the subtext.

Setting the candied popcorn aside, he took her hand. His fingers were warm and a little sticky from the popcorn, but so welcome. She grasped his fingers tightly, embracing his hand with hers.

He nodded toward her shelves. “Do you think you could introduce me to some of your friends? If you think they’ll like me…”

“Of course,” she said. She already had a mental list of books she wanted to talk with him about. She kept it next to her happy thoughts about sitting on a loveseat with him for hours and hours and loving every minute of it. She didn’t think she’d take as long as Jin Rak did to confess, but she wasn’t in a hurry. She wanted to get it right.

“I know just the one to start with,” she said, getting up off the couch. She walked over and went straight to a Korean translation of The Little Prince. She smiled. She knew Enrique would get along well with this old friend.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> “Please-tame me!” [said the fox].
> 
> “I want to, very much,” the little prince replied. “But I have not much time. I have friends to discover, and a great many things to understand.”
> 
> “One only understands the things that one tames,” said the fox. “Men have no more time to understand anything. They buy things all ready made at the shops. But there is no shop anywhere where one can buy friendship, and so men have no friends any more. If you want a friend, tame me.”
> 
> “What must I do, to tame you?” asked the little prince.
> 
> “You must be very patient,” replied the fox. “First you will sit down at a little distance from me—like that—in the grass. I shall look at you out of the corner of my eye, and you will say nothing. Words are the source of misunderstandings. But you will sit a little closer to me, every day…”
> 
> ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince


End file.
